


if footballers were in high school

by goreyer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Football, Footballers in high school, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreyer/pseuds/goreyer
Summary: ever wondered what your favourite footballers would be like in high school? of course you have, don't lie.





	1. CRISTIANO RONALDO

 

\- Pretty boy

\- Takes more care over his appearance than he does over his work

\- The only sport he plays is football, but he's damn well good at it

\- Teachers call him 'Cris'

\- All the girls want him apart from you

\- He only has eyes for you

\- Best friend : James Rodriguez

 

 


	2. LIONEL MESSI

\- A* student

\- Will help you with your homework without you having to beg

\- All the teachers love him

\- The only student who would willingly put themselves forward for headboy

\- Not as popular as he seems

\- You love him anyway

\- Best friend : Neymar


	3. ANTOINE GRIEZMANN

\- An absolute, definitive, certified cutie

\- You love him to bits

\- Your phone wallpaper is a selfie of you two

\- Can work out any maths equation in two seconds

\- Thinks his hair is amazing, but you're trying to get him to cut it

\- Has a slight lisp, but you think it's adorable

\- He has a crush on you, but doesn't have the guts to tell you

\- Teachers pet

\- Best friend : You or Paul Pogba


	4. MARCO REUS

\- Won't stop telling anyone about the time you ruined his hair

\- Ill 99% of the time

\- Somehow still manages to play football despite this

\- Profusely denies he's dating Mario Götze, but everyone knows he is

\- Has amazing fashion sense

\- You can hear his laugh across the school

\- Best friend : Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang 


	5. SERGIO RAMOS

\- The definition of a fuckboy

\- Has slept with all of your friends

\- Extremely dramatic

\- Probably has anger issues

\- Hasn't done homework since year 7

\- Loves to waste time in lessons

\- Best friend : Gerard Piqué (even though they pretend to hate each other) 


	6. MATS HUMMELS

\- Painfully good-looking

\- Claims he had trials for Real Madrid when he was younger but no one believes him

\- One of the only decent defenders in your school football team

\- You hardly ever see him in lessons

\- When you do he's not doing any work

\- Has awful handwriting

\- Best friend : Thomas Müller


	7. ÁLVARO MORATA

\- Very quiet until you get to know him

\- Has braces

\- You sit next to him in a lot of lessons

\- He always lends you a pen when you forget yours

\- Antoine is convinced he has a crush on you

\- You find him adorable

\- Best friend : Isco Alarcon 


	8. PAULO DYBALA

\- Makes everyone drool

\- Always the first person picked for every sports team

\- More likely to be seen without a shirt than with one

\- His girlfriend is your best friend

\- He flirts with you anyway

\- Only turns up for PE

\- Best friend : Gonzalo Higuaín

 


	9. MARC BARTRA

\- You (and every girl in the school) have a crush on him

\- He's blissfully unaware of his own attractiveness

\- Has eyes you can drown in

\- Friends with literally everyone

\- Runs at the sound of Gareth Bale's name

\- Has a panic attack if he ever forgets to do his homework

\- Best friend : Erik Durm


	10. PAUL POGBA

\- Has his barber on speed dial

\- Asks teachers irrelevant questions to waste time

\- Does keepy-uppies with his gum

\- You can always hear his music even when he wears headphones

\- Dances 24/7

\- Obnoxiously loud

\- Actually quite nice to you if you can ever have a normal conversation

\- Best friend : Antoine Griezmann 


	11. FERNANDO TORRES

\- You spend each history lesson trying to count how many freckles he has

\- Super smart

\- Just an all-round nice guy

\- You could talk to him all day

\- Would get the popularity vote for headboy in a heartbeat

\- Everybody loves him

\- Best friend : Saúl Ñíguez


	12. KOKE

\- Seems like a cutie but could probably beat you up easily

\- Has major beef with Cristiano Ronaldo

\- Can't do maths to save his life

\- Best friends with the History teacher

\- You caught him smoking pot once

\- Best friend : Filipe Luís


	13. YANNICK CARRASCO

\- A big fuckboy

\- His hair is always perfect

\- His mum is the headteacher

\- Acts hard but always does his homework on time

\- Is actually smart when he isn't pretending to be dumb

\- Best friend : Lucas Hernández 


	14. LUIS SUÁREZ

\- The school bully

\- Has the dirtiest fighting techniques

\- Will punch you if you look at him badly

\- His locker probably has weapons in it

\- Even the teachers are afraid of him

\- Always gets picked first for football teams because he promises to beat up whoever doesn't pick him

\- Best friend : He doesn't have one


	15. DELE ALLI

\- "Just call me Dele, sir"

\- Chats up girls 24/7

\- Loves reminding you of the time you fell over while walking into class

\- His banter is awful

\- You laugh anyway

\- Champion of the game 'bogies'

\- Never backs out of a dare

\- Best friend : Eric Dier 


	16. ERIC DIER

\- Laughs way too much

\- You just want to sellotape his mouth closed

\- You always seemed to be paired with him in group work

\- He hates school with a burning passion

\- Never has any stationary 

\- "What homework?"

\- Best friend : Dele Alli


	17. ROBERT LEWANDOWSKI

\- Says he has a girlfriend outside of school, but no one believes him

\- Constantly at the gym

\- Only ever turns up to PE

\- Absolutely sucks at spelling

\- His good looks make up for it though

\- You had a crush on him in year 8

\- Best friend : Franck Ribéry


	18. ERIK DURM

\- Once got kicked out of a lesson because the teacher thought he was a younger year

\- Possibly the most adorable person you would ever meet

\- Constantly blushing

\- Constantly smiling

\- The best tutor you could ask for

\- One of your best friends

\- Best friend : Marc Bartra


	19. HÉCTOR BELLERÍN

\- "Oh damn, did you just hear what she said about you?!?"

\- The biggest shit stirrer ever

\- Any drama in school is 110% made by him

\- The worst person to trust with a secret

\- Knows everything about all the teachers

\- Best friend : Alex Iwobi


	20. LEON GORETZKA

\- Amazing fashion sense

\- His hair is his most prized possession

\- Dishes out dares in 'Truth or Dare' but never does any himself

\- He always comes to you when he has a problem

\- You know about his crush on his best friend Max Meyer and are trying to set them up

\- Best friend : Max Meyer

 


	21. ROMAN BÜRKI

\- Only became a good goalkeeper because he was forced to play in goal throughout his school years

\- Has the body of every guys dreams

\- Makes everyone drool

\- Loves to show off

\- Is super smart and always helps you with your homework 

\- Best friend : Nuri Şahin

 


	22. MARIO GÖTZE

\- SO pure

\- The smartest boy you will ever meet in your life

\- Definitely shouldn't go to the school you're currently at

\- Gets bullied a bit for being so smart

\- You always stand up for him though

\- He's always really grateful and buys you food 24/7

\- Doesn't even try and deny to you that he's dating Marco Reus

\- Best friend : André Schürrle 


	23. RAPHAËL GUERREIRO

\- Such a cutie

\- Really keen

\- Sucks at science though

\- He hates his little brother with a passion and hates how he goes to your school

\- Has a crush on your best friend

\- Always picked for anything drawing based

\- Best friend : Shinji Kagawa


	25. HARRY KANE

\- Ruthlessly teased because of his slight lisp

\- Insanely good at football

\- Captain of the school team

\- No one really hates him

\- Knows the headteacher on a first name basis because of how often he goes to be praised for work

\- Best friend : everyone


	26. MICHY BATSHUAYI

\- Absolutely jokes

\- You sit next to him in history and he makes it the best lesson

\- Interrupts the class a lot because he talks so much

\- No one cares though because he’s usually talking about something funny

\- Actually quite smart when he tries to be

\- Never turns up to assembly

\- Best friend : Eden Hazard


	27. JORDAN PICKFORD

\- Constantly loses his voice because he shouts so much in football

\- Future captain

\- Really quite dumb

\- Checks 1+1 on his calculator “just in case”

\- “What do you mean I’m wrong??”

\- Best friend : John Stones


	28. JAN OBLAK

\- The silent killer 

\- Spreads SO MUCH shit but never gets caught out because no one expects it’s him

\- Knuckles down and does his work quickly so he can mess about in the rest of the lesson

\- “You’ll never guess what I heard (insert literally anyone) saying about you the other day”

\- You don’t fall for his shit stirring but Antoine does

\- Never ever gets in trouble

\- Best friend : Stefan Savic


	29. HARRY WINKS

\- You’re weird if you don’t call him Winksy

\- Really short

\- Always forgets his homework at home

\- Still tries to copy it up before the lesson

\- Teachers pet

\- From a really dodgy area 

\- A softie despite that

\- Best friend : Ben Davies


End file.
